


To Be Touched

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle contemplates her desire for Cecile while walking to meet her at work, questioning whether she's right for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Seychelles: Michelle  
> Monaco: Cecile  
> I think this was my very first fanfiction...

Michelle walked down the sidewalk, her beige over coat and long chestnut hair flowing in the breeze, her heels clapping on the concrete. She passed stores and shops on the main boulevard of town, searching for a particular place. The place Cecile would be.

Cecile: her light skinned, bright haired girlfriend of 8 months. Their relationship was healthy. They saw each other often, Michelle walking Cecile from her job in her fathers cafe to wherever they'd be going that night. Her walking continued as she smiled to herself at the thought of Cecile. What she had done to deserve her? Michelle didn't know. But they were both happy and that's what she enjoyed. Michelle formed a large grin on her face, not caring about the stares from the people passing her by.

She finally arrived at the cafe: Saveurs de Paris. Cecile's father, Francis, owned and managed the cafe with the help of her and brother Matthew. All the recipes are his, the decor is beautiful, and it's the most popular place in their small town. Michelle walked into the building.

Immediately as she walked in, Michelle was hit with waves of both aromas and energy. The strong aromas from the different spices and ingredients used to make all the unique creations they as a family make together. The energy from all the young high school and college students hustling and bustling within. Michelle made every step cautiously, making her way through the cafe, attempting to make it to the front counter without knocking into people or their tables. Mission successful.

Cecile looked up from the register, her sea-foam eyes through her eye glasses. No word was spoken between them, only each others smiles. Cecile took off her apron and walked into the back room, her sand colored braid becoming airborne while turning. “Papa!!” she called out “Michelle's here! I'm clocking off!” 

Michelle waited patiently at the counter, looking around at the people in the cafe. She saw one couple, a brown haired female with a white haired male. They had drinks, and were laughing holding hands. Michelle smiled at their happiness. Another couple, two males were simply staring into each other's eyes, smiling. One was of obvious Asian decent, with dark chocolate hair reaching slightly below his neck, a curl on the left side of his head. His partner had light blond hair, a cowlick on his right side. 'Both of these couples look so cute...' Michelle thought, reminding her of Cecile. 'Do me and Cecile look the same way to others?' she pondered. That's when she felt it. That need. That need to be touched. 

Cecile walked out of the back room just then, wearing a beige skirt and white blouse. Her normal attire. “Where are we going tonight?” she asked. Michelle looked at her confused, unable to complete the thought she had started. “We're going... to...” Michelle stuttered. She shook her head, attempting to think clearer. Michelle grabbed her partners hand, leading her out of the cafe. “My flat.” Michelle said. “We're going to my flat.”

Cecile looked at her awkwardly. Then she realized. Cecile followed along side her partner, ready for the events to occur. “May I spend the night?” Cecile questioned in a seductive manner. Michelle gazed at Cecile. “You really need an invitation?”


End file.
